


My eleventh day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [11]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi juega con Ryo un juego que al morocho le parecer bastante peligroso, y el cual le da un poco de terror protagonizar...</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 11: Dom/ sub (o especie de xDU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eleventh day with you

Estaba todo preparado tan minuciosamente que no podía evitar sonreír de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, siempre y cuando Ryo no lo estuviera mirando. Lamentablemente desde que habían empezado a salir, él terminó siendo un libro abierto para su pareja, así que, hasta que la cena y el postre hubieran terminado, no podía enseñarle siquiera un ápice de sus planes, nada de lo que estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

— Sígueme — Le dijo, finalmente, extendiéndole la mano. Ryo había permanecido en el sillón frente al televisor, aún sabiendo que lo último que iba a hacer era eso, menos en casa de su pareja. Le sorprendió un poco su actitud, generalmente, era él quien lo incitaba a tener sexo, pero por algún motivo, esta vez, era Tadayoshi el que lo estaba comenzando todo. Simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa, tomó la mano que se le estaba siendo extendida, apagó el televisor y lo siguió hasta su cuarto. Cuando Tadayoshi encendió las luces, lo que antes habían sido destellos blancos que le hacían doler la vista, se habían convertido en débiles luces rojas, que disfrazadas, daban la sensación de transmitir ese color.

— ¿Estamos cumpliendo algún aniversario o algo así? — Le preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

— Para nada — Respondió su pareja, sacando algo de uno de los cajones de la cómoda a unos cuantos pasos lejos suyo. Intentó vislumbrar lo que sea que había sacado de allí cuando Tadayoshi se giró para acercarse a él, pero el detalle de las luces había funcionado bien: su visión había disminuido considerablemente. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba tratando de hacer su pareja, Tadayoshi llamó su atención chistando. El morocho lo miró y le sonrió —. ¿Se te perdió algo?

— No lo sé. ¿Lo hice? — Tadayoshi se sentó encima suyo, y sintió las manos de Ryo sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no se cayera al suelo. El rubio agarró su rostro con una mano y lo besó con ternura, primero su labio superior, luego el inferior, hasta terminar enseñándole qué tenía entre sus manos. Cuando Ryo quiso mirarlo, se dio cuenta que había perdido la visión por completo —. ¿Okura...? — Carraspeó, sintiéndose indefenso por el simple hecho de tener sus ojos cubiertos, pero cuando intentó sacarse lo que sea que estaba cubriendo sus ojos, las manos de Tadayoshi se lo impidieron —. ¿Qué haces?

— Shhh... No te apresures, Ryo-chan — Le susurró. Por algún motivo, con uno de sus sentidos restringidos, su voz se oyó más grave que lo usual —. Si lo haces, vas a quitarle la emoción a todo esto.

— Emoción para ti. Yo no le veo lo divertido a no poder ver lo que estás haciendo.

— Como dice el dicho: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente — Dijo el rubio, después de lo que a Ryo le pareció una eternidad. No importaba cuánto intentara agudizar su oído, no podía adivinar que estaba haciendo su pareja —. Relájate — Al oír su voz, se estremeció, y oyó luego su risa —. Cálmate — Le pidió, besando sus labios con ternura.

— ¿Si te pido perdón, me sacarás esto de los ojos? — Intentó convencerlo, pero sus palabras no parecieron tener efecto alguno en su oyente, quien empezó a desvestir a Ryo con una característica parsimonia. Lo siguiente que oyó Ryo fue algo parecido al sonido de cadenas, de pequeños eslabones que se chocaban unos con los otros. Junto con ese sonido, también sintió que algo estaba siendo colocado en torno a su cuello y se cerraba sobre su nuca. No le cortaba la respiración, pero lo hacía sentirse inquieto, incómodo, más de lo que ya estaba.

— Siéntate frente a la cabecera de la cama — Le dijo Tadayoshi. Conocía aquel sector de la casa de su pareja a la perfección, por lo que no le fue difícil acercarse a ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un peso a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el sonido de los eslabones sobre su cabeza. No, un poco más por sobre su cabeza. Pero decidió no preguntar y sorprenderse por lo que sea que estaba haciendo el rubio. A continuación, oyó el peso del cuerpo de Tadayoshi cayendo sobre la cama, y luego, un suspiro de su parte. Un sonido seco lo alertó, no podía describir exactamente qué había sido, pero aún así sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una de las manos de Tadayoshi sosteniendo su virilidad y masajeándola con firmeza, rápidamente. Si entre sus planes se llegaba a encontrar la ínfima idea de darle placer lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

— Me gustaría más si lo hicieras con la boca — Reconoció.

— Shhh — Lo calló el rubio, sin agregar nada más. No dejó de masturbarlo hasta que la erección de Ryo se hizo más que prominente y tan deliciosamente excitante como para mandar todo lo que había planeado especialmente para esa noche al demonio, pero tragó saliva en seco como si fuera a recuperar la compostura de ese modo. Lo siguiente que sintió Ryo fue una opresión por debajo y sobre sus testículos.

— Okura, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su pareja, lejos de responderle con palabras, lo hizo con un simple beso, como lo había venido haciendo desde que llegaron a la habitación. Ryo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido a su casa esa noche. Sintió el peso de Tadayoshi encima suyo y, una vez más, el sonido de los eslabones de cadena. El menor levantó primero una de las manos del morocho a la altura de su cabeza, y luego la otra, las cuales terminó esposándolas por sobre la cadena que colgaba de la cabecera de su cama. Ryo tragó en seco. Estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo se acaloraba cada vez más y más. No saber qué hacía su pareja y qué planeaba hacer con él, lo desconcertaba.

¿Aún estaba ahí o se había ido? No. Seguía ahí. Podía oír el suave compás de su respiración. Un sonido tan fuerte que llegaba directamente a su cerebro. Oyó que se levantaba apenas de la cama para acercarse a él, pudo sentir su aliento quemándole la piel. El leve cosquilleo que sintió luego sobre su hombría, lo obligó a lanzar un débil gemido de placer.

— Veo que está haciendo efecto.

— ¿Qué cosa…?

— Ya verás — Respondió, sin adelantar demasiado sus movimientos. Lo siguiente que oyó Ryo fue una serie de sonidos confusos que no llegó a interpretar, sino hasta volver a oír la voz de su pareja —. Saca la lengua.

— ¿Eh?

— Haz lo que te digo.

Oír a Tadayoshi tan calmo, todo lo contrario a como estaba él, lo incomodaba todavía más. Hizo caso a lo pedido por su pareja y lo siguiente que sintió fue un sabor indescriptible. Por algún motivo su piel se erizó con aquel contacto de sus papilas gustativas contra quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

— ¿Qué es…?

— Abre la boca — Susurró Tadayoshi. Ryo tragó en seco y, una vez más, volvió a hacerle caso. Esta vez, sintió que algo cuya forma y textura no podía definir del todo, se colaba entre sus labios. Cuando quiso sentir aquella forma con sus dientes, oyó los gemidos de Tadayoshi y una de sus manos enredándose entre sus cabellos —. No lo hagas con los dientes — En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba haciéndole sexo oral a su pareja.

— Si me soltaras las manos… Mh…

— Puedes hacerlo igual. ¿Lo ves? — Le dijo su pareja que, de pie sobre la cama, movía su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, de la misma forma que Ryo lo hacía con él cada vez que hacían el amor, primero de una forma lenta y dolorosa, para terminar haciéndolo tan apasionadamente como le fuera posible. Tadayoshi no podía describir el placer que sentía al roce de la lengua de Ryo que, con suma dificultad, intentaba hacer su labor en forma correcta. Al oír el descontrolado jadeo del mayor y cómo intentaba llamar su atención haciendo chocar las esposas contra los eslabones de la cadena, sacó su erección de su boca para verlo toser y tomar algo de aire. Sin darse cuenta, se había pasado un poco de la raya con sus planes, pero realmente, nunca pensó lo excitante que sería tener a Ryo en la situación en la que lo había puesto. Sinceramente, su cuerpo no iba a aguantarlo mucho tiempo más. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza hasta terminar abriéndose una pequeña herida —. ¿Ya está?

— ¿Podrías hacer el intento de no dejarme sin aire?

— No estás en posición de pedir eso — Respondió Tadayoshi, acariciando con los dedos de sus pies, la erección de Ryo, quien apenas sintió aquel contacto contra su glande, se estremeció y se dio cuenta, también, que no podía llegar al clímax. Era como si algo se lo impidiera. Obviamente que el placer y las ganas, las tenía, pero no el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué me pusiste? — Gimió en una forma tan baja que a Tadayoshi le costó un poco oírlo.

— Vas a tardar un poco más en acabar… Aunque esta loción hace bastante que empezó a hacer efecto…

— Estás impidiendo que acabe…, y encima, ¿me pusiste una loción para estimularme? ¡¿Qué carajo te sucede?! — Cuando quiso hacerse hacia adelante, quizás instintivamente, quizás para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con su pareja, sintió algo contra su nuez de Adán, y sobre su nuca, algo que lo obligó a volver a su posición original. Volvió a toser con fuerza —. ¿Una correa…? ¡¿Me pusiste una correa?!

— ¿Recién te diste cuenta? — Preguntó su pareja, sonriendo sinceramente. Se acercó a Ryo y le susurró al oído —. Esta noche: la presa serás tú, mi amor — Declaró, lamiendo luego su cuello y recorriendo todo su torso con una lentitud que no hacía otra cosa más que encender el cuerpo del mayor hasta hacerlo llegar al límite de su propia cordura. Su erección le dolía, y no era para menos, pero si tanto conocía a Tadayoshi, podía afirmar que iba a jugar con su cuerpo hasta ser él quien llegara al éxtasis primero.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¿Eh?

— Para que me sueltes… ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Empezaste bien. Sigue así.

— ¿Qué debo hacer…, Amo?

— Mhh… Quizás eso fue demasiado — Respondió el rubio. Ryo pudo oír un sonido metálico desde la mesa de noche a la izquierda de la cama. Pero lo que lo hizo estremecer y hasta dudar de la estabilidad mental de su pareja fue el frío que sintió cuando lo que sea que Tadayoshi tenía en la mano, se posó sobre su ombligo.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Shh… No te muevas, o podría hacerte daño — Ordenó el aludido.

Ryo no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿El muy desgraciado se estaba vengando de las veces que lo _obligó_ a hacer el amor _acariciándolo_ con un cuchillo? ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? Su ardiente piel, por supuesto que se estremecía cada vez que sentía el frío filo de aquel objeto sobre su piel, rodeando sus tetillas y llegando incluso hasta la base de su virilidad.

— O… Okura… Detente, por favor… Lo siento… Por lo que sea que estés molesto conmigo… Por favor, perdóname…

Tadayoshi no pudo creer lo que terminó ocasionando. Quiso estallar a carcajadas al ver cómo dos gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los orbes ocultos de su pareja.

— Ryo-chan — Le dijo, simplemente. Se acercó a él una vez más, sin ningún objeto por medio y lo besó sonoramente, secando luego sus lágrimas con ambas palmas —. Mi amor… Ahora vas a sentir todo el placer que me haces sentir a mí cada vez que me haces el amor — Declaró, saltando luego de la cama.

— ¿Q… Qué…? — Gimió Ryo. Cuando pensó que toda aquella locura había terminado, se dio cuenta que sólo estaban yendo por la mitad.

— Vuelve a abrir la boca, por favor — Le pidió Tadayoshi, introduciendo dos dedos entre los labios de su pareja —. Ahora succiónalos, como lo hiciste antes — Mientras Ryo, sabiendo lo que seguía, succionaba lo más frenéticamente posible los dedos de Tadayoshi, éste se dedicó a probar sus límites, besándolo, lamiendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando, introdujo esos mismos dedos en la intimidad de Ryo. Su cuerpo se tensó al máximo, y aunque lo vio abrir la boca, no oyó salir sonido alguno —. Vaya… Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para esto — Ante el siguiente movimiento de su pareja, Ryo quiso sencillamente desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra: sentir una fuerte vibración artificial justo por debajo de sus testículos, y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Podía sentir cómo pequeñas gotas de semen salían apenas de su erección, tras sentir el roce de las yemas de los dedos de Tadayoshi limpiando todas y cada una de ellas. Una vez más se largó a llorar. Sencillamente, todo, era insoportable —. Me imagino que no irás a moverte así cuando te penetre, ¿no? — Preguntó, en referencia a los constantes intentos por parte de Ryo se zafarse de alguna forma de aquel agarre.

— Okura… Por favor — Gimoteó, débilmente.

— No pude conseguir una mordaza, pero, bueno… Creo que esta corbata será un buen reemplazo.

Cuando Ryo quiso quejarse, tal y como se lo había predicho Tadayoshi, una corbata le impidió hacerlo. Podía oler perfectamente el aroma a perfume que tanto le gustaba que el rubio usara. Atado y todo, lo excitaba… todavía más de lo que ya estaba. No pudo gritar cuando sintió la intromisión de la erección de su pareja en su interior, sintiendo cómo lo quebraba, aunque fuera lo más lento que le era humanamente posible. Si su idea era seguir, sabía que lo haría hasta el final, y sabía que tarde y temprano, iba a olvidarse que esa era su primera vez. Moviéndose lentamente en su interior, Tadayoshi se agarró de la cadena que sostenía la correa de Ryo y gimió sobre su oído, golpeando su ombligo sobre la desprotegida erección del mayor. Así como el día anterior había mordido la correa del bolso de Ryo, esta vez, lo hizo con su propia corbata, como si no quisiera que sus gemidos fueran oídos por alguien más que no fuera aquel que estaba embistiendo. Sintió que poco a poco, o Ryo se había dado por vencido o realmente su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más, al ver las piernas del mayor, antes flexionadas o intentando alejarlo dándole patadas, ahora estaban quietas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose solamente cuando Tadayoshi alcazaba a tocar su parte más sensible —. Mi Ryo-chan — Gimió, sacándole la corbata de la boca para besarlo apasionadamente, haciendo chocar la espalda del mayor contra la cabecera de la cama. Alzó ambas piernas de Ryo alrededor de su cintura y se incorporó un poco para que el mayor le diera algo de placer al menos a sus tetillas. Le gustaba cómo trataba aquella parte de su cuerpo, primero tan dulcemente, apenas rozándolas con su lengua, hasta terminar mordiéndolas y estirándolas con los dientes, pero debido a la excitación del momento, sus movimientos eran esquivos, bastante erróneos, pero bastante certeros para Tadayoshi. Sin siquiera darle aviso de sus últimos movimientos, llegó al clímax en el interior de su pareja. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya había descargado hasta la última gota, se separó de él y, dándole la espalda, se introdujo él mismo la prominente erección de Ryo. Detrás suyo, los gemidos de dolor de Ryo iban en un claro aumento, al igual que la hinchazón en su erección.

— Tadayoshi — Gimió.

— De acuerdo — Jadeó el rubio —. Ya entendí.

El rubio se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Le quitó la máscara con la que había cubierto sus ojos y a posteriori, los anillos cuyo vibrador, no supo en qué momento había dejado de funcionar. Esta vez, utilizó su propia mano para masturbar a su pareja, los pocos minutos que duró hasta culminar sobre su mano.

— ¿Me sacas también estas? — Le pidió Ryo, en referencia a las esposas y, por supuesto, a la correa.

— Estás pidiendo demasiado.

— ¿Puedo atarte?

— ¿Quieres que te ponga los anillos de nuevo?

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Haz de cuenta que no dije nada! — Jadeó el morocho, intentando aún recuperar el aire.

Acostados sobre la cama, los amantes se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, besándose en ocasiones.

— Y… ¿Qué te pareció? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, finalmente, jugando con sus dedos sobre la palma abierta de su pareja.

— No me gustó. Estaba aterrado.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Te estabas excitando! ¡Te conozco!

— ¡Me metiste un cuchillo en…! — Su queja fue interrumpida por un imán que Tadayoshi alcanzó desde la mesa de noche y le lanzó sobre el pecho —. ¿Imanes…?

— Por supuesto que no iba a usar un cuchillo, estúpido. Cuando fui a comprar las demás cosas, le pregunté a la vendedora de qué forma podía reemplazar la sensación fría de un cuchillo, y ella me dijo que podía hacerlo con imanes. Compré uno bastante grande y… ahí tienes… el _cuchillo_.

Ryo suspiró sonoramente.

— Estaba aterrado. En serio — Dijo, colocándose el imán con forma de casa sobre la frente —. ¿Y a ti te gustó?

— No quise hacerte sufrir… Perdón — Reconoció el rubio, apenándose un poco por sus acciones.

— No digo que estuvo tan mal… Pero la sensación de incomodidad me jugó una mala pasada…

— Entonces, ¿te gustó?

— Dije que no estuvo tan mal.

— Te gustó — Declaró Tadayoshi, recostándose sobre su pecho.

— Dije que no estuvo mal…

— Te gustó…

— Púdrete…

— Te amo…

— Yo también…


End file.
